BTVS Shadows Within
by TheBigDZohan
Summary: This is story of a Hellmouth and the one man who fights the things that seek to claim it. A lone figure who battles tirelessly against the dark forces, because it is the only thing he loves. Which of you will step in and join this man in his battle? I warn you. He won't be very thankful.. PM Me if interested.


Scott is not a hero. Yes, he does go out at night and fight the things that go bump in the night. But, it's not to help anyone. It's simply because he obsessed with the fight. Driven by his desire to battle and defeat his opponents. Although, at times, he will push someone out of his way on the way to a demon or get rid of a hostage that will annoy him while he is fighting. Sometimes he even has to interact with people to get information about demons or hear their congratulations. But above all else, Scott hates when people share emotions with him or try to get him to share his emotions. He would rather go out and break his arm, then to talk about feelings.

...Hm? Oh hi! My name is Lance. As you can see here, I've given a rundown of a character. This character, Scott, is one that I have come up with for this story. I have thought long and hard about doing this story and am now finally willing to put myself out there. However, I realized that I didn't want to do this alone. I want to write this story with one or two other people. But, before I get into that I should probably explain the story.

As is the source of conflict for the original show, this story is based around a Hellmouth and our main cast of characters. At the head of the main cast is Scott, an almost misanthropic haunted soul who battles the demons of the hellmouth. A man that is not considered with being a hero and does not seek to be one. He is the main pillar of the story. At first, it's because he is simply because he is strong enough and strong willed enough to combat the horrors. But, by the end of the first arc (what can be considered a season of the show), the few people he has connected with realize that he could be more. I want this to be a story and character driven story. It will be awhile before Scott can be officially considered a hero and there are personal demons that he has to battle of his own.

Now, from reading that paragraph, you might think that it will just be the Scott show, but that's not what I want. Yes, Scott will be a large focus of the story. But, I want a mixture of well developed characters to round out the 'cast'. Every character in this story will grow and evolve with time and anyone who would like to join me in writing this story would certainly have the opportunity for a character with a more epic journey similar to Scott's. I really want this to be a story that hits the mark and compels readers.

One more thing I want to address, before I get to the recruiting, is a couple of character ideas I have as placeholders for the rest of the cast.

-Kyle(name can be changed)- A 16 year old teenager who is somewhat naive and well meaning. He goes out at night to try to help people from demons and holds a deep sense of justice. Kyle genuinely cares for others and will always try to help people. I wrote this character to be a foil to Scott who doesn't care for helping people or doing good. It is through their interactions and eventual connection that I want to develop Scott into a person who will at least listen to problems and try to empathize.

-Zed(name can be changed)- A very old vampire who holds a deep rooted sense of honor, fairness, and a love for battle. He is a rival to Scott and may even work with him in some cases. Originally, Sir Henry Cromwell a loyal servant of the French kingdom. Zed serves as a constant rival yet ally that Scott can connect with. They share similar degrees of passion for battle that connects them and gives them an almost sense of trust. The fact that Zed is a vampire does not stop Scott from occasionally helping him out.

-Samara(name might be changed)-A 77 year old vampire who is a brutal, domineering vampire who takes pleasure in the torture and pain of others. However, she has an adamant rule of not killing children or teenagers. Something that carries over from her human life as Samantha Green, a social worker. Another important foil to the character of Scott as she, even in her undead state, cares for some form of life.

-Zodo- A devious half demon, half human whose attempts to increase her reputation usually end in failure. She is a constant annoying presence as she believes that defeating Scott will be the boost her rep needs. However, their fights usually end in a quick defeat. Admittedly, this character is more for humor and relief from the darker tone of the story. I realize that with a story whose main character is on the long road to being a hero, it could really benefit from someone to break up the monotony.

Now, that I have given some of my ideas for the characters to be involved in the story. I want to mention the other kinds of characters I would want involved. I think it would be essential to have a witch involved in the story. I also believe that having a potential slayer could work in favor of the story. I don't mean for you to assume that all of these characters will have massive roles in the story. I foresee Kyle and maybe Zed getting a decent amount of backstory and growth. I know that I definitely want Zodo to be more of a recurring character who provides comedy and funny moments. For Samara, I foresee a larger storyline for her and when it's over I'll make my decision on if she should stick around as a kind of guest kind of character or if she'll be written out.

I hope that this provides a basis for my story and has interested you in some way. If you want to collab please message me. I find that collaborative writing is when I (personally) feel like I am at my best. I really want to share this experience with others and make a phenomenal story.


End file.
